


How to get a pet for your lamia

by Lucy_Black



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BittyBones, M/M, Sans bitty - Freeform, alternative universe, bitty lamia, lamia sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: Boss goes to the market and Cherry doesn't get what he asked for... but he can get something better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnedxfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/gifts).

> This story is based on the "How to raise a Lamia" series from the amazing damnedxfate.  
To better understand it I recommend reading the series first.
> 
> English is not my default language, so I hope it is understandable.
> 
> This chapter has been revised. (Thanks roseyanon!!)

His phone started to vibrate. 

With a bit of juggling with the shopping basket, he managed to fish in his pocket without releasing the can of sauce. A quick glance at the screen told him it was a video call. He quickly accepted to see whose it was. 

-Cherry? - The nervous lamia twitched on the small screen. Edge looked closely at his mate for damage or something that might have happened in the few hours that had left him alone. Seeing with relief that he looked good the tall skeleton frowned. It was not unusual for the hybrid to call him, but he had only been gone for two hours. - What happened? 

-Boss! - Cherry squeaked happily - Boss, market?? - He swayed from side to side and stretched as if that allowed him to see where Edge was at the moment. Suppressing a smile at cute behavior, he answered in the affirmative. 

Cherry let out an excited hiss and disappeared for a moment from the screen, Edge raised a curious eyebrow bone with unusual behavior. The little one returned with a folded newspaper to make it easy to carry and to show the announcement that will catch his attention. 

-Buy Boss... Pleassse?? - He pleaded. 

Edge approached the screen so that he could see better. It was some advertisement for a new savory flavor ... Mustard, of course! 

He sighed. It was not the first time Cherry had asked him to buy anything, especially if it was in the taste of the bitter and spicy yellow spice. He did not like to give such greasy, industrialized things, but he had also promised that Cherry could try various kinds of food. 

Cherry's favorite "food" was Edge himself, but his second food of choice would definitely be mustard, anything with that. 

Edge debated internally. Cherry was on a balanced diet, his nutritional and magical levels were good and some occasional snacks would not hurt. His lamia was well behaved and almost never asked for anything (other than his attention and affection to which Edge was more than happy to provide). Looking at the expectant and slightly begging face made his decision. 

-Right. But only one! 

It was definitely worth it just to see and hear his joy. He felt his own smile bloom just to fade quickly. One second Cherry was gratefully hugging the newspaper, the next he froze and stared at something off the screen. 

-Cherry? What's it?! - He asked in alarm. 

Edge watched the little being freeze, his sweet little face turn into a mask of dread and let out a strangled cry. Before Edge could say anything Cherry fled, his red tail bumping where his cell phone was propped and flinging it abruptly to the floor. 

He did not realize when the basket fell from his hand, or when he turned and started walking in quick steps to the exit, only realized he was already in the middle of the parking lot when he almost "ran over" a car looking for parking . 

On the cell phone, everything became a confusing blur for a few seconds before the camera focused on the living room ceiling and part of the couch. An off-white blur was all he could see before the screen was blocked by something. One more confusing moment with light and indistinct shadows before everything went dark. He thought the phone was turned off, but soon realized that even though the camera was not picking up anything, the microphone was still working and was catching the muffled shouts of his panicked lover. 

What was a brisk walk became a full run.

Whatever was happening he couldn't see anymore. Edge could still vaguely hear Cherry screaming, sometimes screams of terror, sometimes his name and calls for help, sometimes interspersed with noises of falling things. 

"Who?!!" he wondered as he ended the call. He couldn't hear his lover's screams without doing anything. He quickly turned on the surveillance camera system he had installed throughout the house. In one of them he would see what was happening, and especially the bastard who had invaded his house! 

Running through the options he selected the cameras in the room. At first he can not see anything, switching to the second saw a rapid movement. There it was! Cherry running from behind the couch and diving under the table. A second later his stalker appeared on the screen. 

He felt his nonexistent heart stop. 

It was the cat! The damn annoying cat! 

The stray cat that had prowled the neighborhood for some time. No one could ever catch him, he was the master of escape and invasion, always sneaking into his house, appearing in the most inconvenient places, and never falling into the "traps" he and others in the neighborhood set. That was why it had been nicknamed "affectionately" an annoying cat. 

He had found him prowling his trash one night. A ball of grayer than white fur, with a tattered ear and a tail that once cleaned and brushed would be glorious, but at the moment it looked like an old bottle-cleaning brush. He bet that beneath the thick fur the pathetic thing was just bones. 

The two faced each other in silence. The feline ready to defend his possible loot and the tall, dark skeleton with a trash bag in his hand. Edge knew he shouldn't do that, but he couldn't be indifferent to the poor creature. He dropped the bag outside the door and went straight into the fridge. There wasn't much, the day of shopping was the next day. Even the milk was gone. 

He growled in frustration and was about to close it when he saw the pot with the leftover lasagna he had made. He was sure pasta wasn't ideal for cat food, but it must be better than anything the feline would find in the trash cans. 

He took the pot and put it in the microwave for a few minutes. He ran to the door to check. The cat was still on the trash can, glaring at him. As soon as he heard the whistle he ran to the device and fished the pot. 

The cat eyed him suspiciously, grunting in warning as he approached. Careful not to scare him, he set the pot down and walked away. The animal looked from the pot to him and back to the pot. With a twitch of his tail he jumped to the ground and went to investigate what the tall monster had left. 

Lasagna might not be ideal for animals, but he sure didn't bother with it, willingly attacking the food. Edge came back and fixed another bowl of water and set it a little way away. Not that the pussy cared, so moored was in the pot... the poor thing... 

Edge had come back into the house and was distracted by his chores when he later checked on the feline. He picked up the pots and totally forgot about it until days later when he found it again. This time on the kitchen table licking. 

After that Edge had met him several times inside his house, sometimes waiting in the middle of the room, but sometimes in the most unusual places like the tall kitchen cupboard or the laundry basket. He never knew when he would meet him (or where), but it seemed he was here to stay... only one day he didn't show up anymore. 

Messing about that he was gone, and annoying as he was, Edge had gotten used to the company, when he realized how lonely he was. 

He had been a few shelters, considering adopting some animal, but was a little reluctant if that was the solution. 

The advantage of their "relationship" with the annoying cat was their independence. Out searching the internet about pets and housemates, he heard about hybrids. A being who had enough intelligence to communicate was tempting, but it also seemed to double the work. When researching a little more discovered the breeding center and after "stir the chopsticks" entered as a volunteer. He went to find out how laborious, and compensatory, it would be to have a hybrid. Instead he had his heart stolen by the little red lamia that had become the center of his life. 

Center that could be about to become lunch. 

Cherry had tried to hide behind or under some furniture, but thanks to being a little chubby, the spaces were a little limited. He could squeeze in a few, but it would take a little effort to do so, and with his hunter so close this was not an option. He slipped back under the table, trying to reach the couch. Maybe he could hide in some pillow when the cat jumped on the table and with the height advantage plunged into its prey. 

From the camera angle Edge could not see very well. It didn't look like the cat had hit Cherry hard, but it sure had caught him. 

He liked the feline, regardless of whether it drove him crazy with his trespassing tricks, but if he hurt his sweet little Cherry... he would make him a cushion! 

Boosting his legs further, he turned the last corner and spotted his house. Without a second thought he clashed into the front door and broke it open. 

-CHERRY!!! CHERRY!!! - He burst through the now destroyed door, shouting and looking wildly into the room. The first thing he heard was the purr. He felt his world crumble. 

No, no, no... 

He felt a sob forming. Oh God! He had not arrived too late... He could not have arrived late! Please it wasn't... 

-Boss! - The little fluttering squeak was like music to his ears. He felt his knees shake as he turned. In the middle of the couch was the damn white cat purring like the smallest (and furry) tractor in the world. His claws twitching with pleasure threatening to scratch the upholstery while Cherry was half wrapped half buried in the thick white fur. 

-Boss! - He called happy - Can we sstay with him?!! 

*** 

Bonus: 

The bell rang. 

-Oh! MUST BE EDGE AND CHERRY. STRETCH COULD YOU OPEN THE DOOR? - Papyrus ordered from the kitchen. 

-Sure, man. 

They were in another meeting at Papyrus's house. He and Slim had already arrived and their lamias were in the room playing (or fighting more likely if they took Black's screams and hisses seriously) while they waited for the last members of his small family to arrive. 

He opened the door with a teasing tip of his tongue about Mr. Punctuality's delay. 

-Hey Edgelord, Cherry! You...- He fell silent as he saw Edge's sour face even angrier than usual. His eyes wandered to his shoulder for Cherry, and with a shock he noticed that the shy lamia was not in his usual place. Before he could comment on the lack of the little one, a lively greeting from the region of his heels made him look down at the most unusual scene of his life. 

Standing beside Edge's right foot was the largest, worst-looking, shaggy white cat Stretch had ever seen. And that wasn't even the most bizarre part! 

Mounted on him, and with a smile that threatened to split his skull in two, was Cherry. He held the fur behind the cat's ears as his body tangled around the cat's neck and chest like a living collar. 

As the skeleton looked shocked the cat passed him and led his little knight inside. Hearing the voice of his brother Blue and the others came to greet him, but stopped as soon as they saw the cat. 

Blue shrieked and Sans quickly pulled his younger brother behind him, ready to protect him with his life. Black of course began to hiss and growl, trying to look much bigger than it was. Alerted by the noise Papyrus and Slim came running from the kitchen and were also shocked by the scene. 

The cat stopped in front of the three lamias, casting a disinterested look at them and the two skeletons in the room. His yellow eyes focused on Black not the least bit intimidated by the little hybrid's act of anger. 

-Hi!! This Doomfanger! - Proclaimed Cherry by patting his mount's head. - He ... my friend! - Pride and joy dripped into his words. 

Stretch slowly turned his face to Edge who had an expression of stoic conformity. Realizing that he was being faced by a sagging chin skeleton, he rolled his blood-red spotlights. 

-LONG STORY!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons want explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope this chapter has fewer errors. I did a double check for pronouns, but again, English is not my native language and I may have missed something. Sorry if I did.

After leaving the lamias in the room, and reassuring Papyrus and Stretch that the cat wouldn't hurt the little hybrids (and pluck a promise from Black that he would not try anything with the feline), the tall skeletons went to the kitchen.

-Okay spit it out! How the hell did this happen?

-LANGUAGE! - Protested Papyrus. Stretch scowled, but didn't take his attention off the skeleton sitting in front of him. Papyrus had taken another chair and Slim preferred to lean against the door that led into the living room, dividing his attention between the kitchen and the other room where the hybrids were.

Edge sighed and recounted the events that led to his current situation.

-Wait, wait. Is that it? He almost eats Cherry and you adopt him? - Stretch asked incredulously. From the faces of Papyrus and Slim, the latter with a scowl worthy of Edge himself, they could not understand how Edge could let such a threat coexist with his mate (as if he would allow a threat to his precious love!).

-He didn't do it...

-YES BUT HE TRIED! - Cut Papyrus. Your tone a little louder than normal.

-Not. He hunted it, but not to eat it. - Edge stared into the background of his cup, the truth being that even now it was a little difficult to understand Cherry's explanation of the whole incident.

He himself could not believe that he had accepted everything the other had said (but not accepting would be like saying that he did not believe or trust the judgment of his mate, and while he could have a divergent opinion, he would never try to break Cherry's trust) but I could not deny that since that day Doomfanger had acted in a very measured and protective way with the lamia. Moreover, as the phrase said: Actions speak louder than words, and all the cat's actions corroborate Cherry's claims.

-If it wasn't to eat him, then what for? - Stretch continued the argument.

-Apparently to make friends.

Silence followed this comment. Papyrus only blinked a few times, it seemed from his face that Edge had begun to speak Russian. Stretch had an expression as if he wanted to strangle him (and he can't deny the little twinkle of contentment that came from seeing that expression. It was good to be on the opposite side for a change). Normally he and Slim were the only ones who were vague and annoying with their explanations, leaving Edge and Papyrus about to scream in frustration.

-Explain. - Demanded Slim the only one in silence so far, and Edge plunged back into the memories.

***

The tall skeleton felt its legs fail and its knees hit the ground hard.

Cherry squealed in alarm and let go of the purring ball, slipping off the couch and sliding into the tall skeleton.

Edge's mind was blank. He could still feel his magic coursing through him, ready to manifest in an attack. With slightly trembling arms he reached out and took his mate.

It was proof Cherry completely trusted him for not shuddering at the sight of his eyes still smoldering with magic. He could feel her, all the murderous intent that enveloped the tall skeleton, ready for the attack. Still, he was not frightened or backed away as his hands came closer.

Bringing it closer to his face, Edge rained checks on the lamia. Drawing a small tear from his sweater and a slight sweat of his skull, he was intact.  
Too bad he couldn't say the same about his own nerves. It was fortunate that he was a skeleton monster; if he were human or even a hairy monster, he would be gray now.

And thinking in white...

He looked at the couch where the cat watched them with sleepy eyes. The cat blinked slowly before starting to lick his paw and wipe his face. Edge rose slowly without taking his eyes off the beast that will almost destroy his world.

-BOOSSS! - Cherry's alarmed scream pulled him out of his trance and made him stop. He looked at the little one who, seeing his lover's eyes again, looked at his other hand. Edge followed his gaze and found a sharp-edged red bone construction in it.

He blinked in surprise, had not noticed that he had conjured an attack, nor was it clinging to him so hard that the bone creaked and cracked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax and make the attack disappear into glowing fragments. When he opened them again, he faced the cat, which still showed no sign of discomfort. In fact the demonic animal stared at him placidly before turning his head, rubbing it on the couch seat and stretching ready for a nap. He felt his fingers contract, wanting the gun back in his hand.

-Boss? - Cherry called again as he felt a new spike of skeletal irritability.

Edge this time listened at first and turned away from the room. Better to stay away from the cat for now. He went into the kitchen, pulled out a chair and carefully placed Cherry on the table. The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

-What the hell was that? - Her annoyed tone made the lamia shrink. Cherry held the hem of him sweater. He knew Boss would never hurt him. He could feel that the nervousness was becoming irritation, and because of what had happened, it was perfectly normal for Boss to do so, he wasn't afraid, just couldn't control his mannerisms.

-He... he... kidding... - Cherry stammered nervously.

Edge considered getting up and going into the yard to dump some of his anger, but he wasn't going to leave Cherry alone with that loose beast in his house and couldn't take him with him. His attitude would only make his mate more agitated.

He controlled himself. He was the great and terrible Papyrus! He would rule over his genius.

-Playing? He was hunting you Cherry! - At least his tone was calmer, even though the anger generated by fear was still there.

-Yesss... no... - Cherry twisted in anguish, wanting to explain, but not quite sure how. How to explain that he knew as soon as he was "captured" that it was all a just kidding? How to explain the communication of souls?

At first he was too panicked to feel the intentions behind the attack. As soon as he saw the cat arming an attack he had thought of nothing but running away. Then he was too preoccupied with escaping to pay attention to his intentions.

When the cat landed on his tail holding him he thought it was his end. He had cringed, bracing himself to feel those sharp claws tearing at him, but what he felt was something damp against the back of his head, followed by something rough and wet running all over his skull.

The shock had lifted him from the state of panic and at the same time he felt the amusing and loving vibrations emanating from the great beast above him. Before he could process what was happening, he felt fangs grabbing him clothes and being carried awkwardly to the couch where he was immediately buried in an avalanche of smelly fur and waves of contentment, just as he was with his brothers (only less stinky or hairy).

The cat didn't want to eat him, wanted to play and snuggle with him!

Slipping out of the pile of fur, he tried to focus beyond the adrenaline still coursing through his bones and sent a wave of curiosity testing to see if it was the same with his brothers.

It was not the same connection. With the cat it was not so clear or so precise, but he was sure he was able to grasp the feline's intentions well, and what he found, calming him immediately, was that the cat had no bad intentions toward him.

Edge waited while Cherry tried to organize the ideas.

-He... playing... he... - Cherry made a movement with the hands trying to find the words. - He like Black! - said triumphantly. - It's not good to expresss yoursself. Want friendssship.

The tall skeleton tried to decipher what the little one said.

-Are you trying to say that he hunted you as a way of 'asking' to be your friend? - He asked incredulously.

Cherry just nodded anxiously. It wasn't exactly that, but he couldn't express it right. Now the important thing was to make sure the cat wasn't a threat. -He is good! Just... maybe... - He shrugged - Do it... different?

Boss slapped his face in frustration. - He chased you around the room and attacked you!

-I ran, he thought jokingly!

As much as he didn't want to admit it, it made sense. Cats liked to chase things on the go. The cat was not going to attack Cherry, he intended to approach and check on the little creature that was in the house of the monster that fed him, but when he ran, he just did what his instincts dictated and chased him. As soon as he captured him and investigated what he was, noting that, although strange, the little being was the companion of the feeding monster, he immediately accepted it.

-He didn't hurt. Look look! - Reaching out, he spun around, showing himself. Edge sighed loudly, still unconvinced, but the adrenaline had finally worn off and seeing that his well-intact mate was more than enough to calm him down.

That didn't stop him from almost jumping out of the chair when he felt something rub down his legs and before he could check, the hairball bounced to the table. Edge was quick grabbing Cherry and placing him on his chest.

-It's alright Boss. - Cherry tried to reassure by patting the fingers that held him. The cat sat dignibly with its tail wrapped around its paws and looked at the two skeletons solemnly.

Cherry forced himself trying to get to the cat and making sure everything was fine. Not even believing that he was going to do that, especially knowing the fame of sneaky, sneaky cats, he reached out, ready to push him away at the slightest hint of aggression.

The cat leaned over and Cherry stood calmly in Boss's hands as it sniffed. The animal pushed its nose more insistently into the little hybrid making him giggle. A low sound of contentment escaped the cat as he tried to rub his face against the lamia.

Edge was shocked in surprise. Cherry, who was afraid of almost anything bigger than him and usually wouldn't let anyone get close, was more than delighted with the stray cat.

When asked why he wasn't afraid he just shrugged and answered.

-At first scared, but he's good. He wants to be friends... - He stopped and looked at the cat that was staring at him. Edge watched, fascinated, as they communicated through the mind. He had seen it before... where... where... ah yes! Blue and black! Did they do that sometimes, even without looking at each other. As Stretch called it? Soul communication?

-He wants to thank you! - Cherry spoke suddenly. - He... thank... for the food... and shelter... for not... - Cherry made a confused face -Ah! Don't be mean to him. He... protect the houssse... protect Cherry! - finished excited.

Edge felt the last of his tension leave him. I was glad I didn't have to kill the cat. He still didn't trust the feline 100%, but for now it didn't seem like he was going to cause him any more problems.

-Hum... Boss?- Cherry still in him hands, had turned completely to Edge. 

Oh ow! Edge thought as he saw the hybrid's face. He knew that beggar look.

-Ca... can we ssstay with him? Please, please! - He begged to see Boss's incredulous face - I.. I can help take care... - And wouldn't that be a funny sight? The lamia was smaller than the cat itself! How he would "take care" of him Boss had no idea. - Pleeeaasssse! - He clasped his little hands together and widened his eyes in the best doggy style.

Damn, he had to stop letting Blue teach Cherry these things.

He looked from the lamia to the cat. Their red spotlights fixed on the yellow orbs. Something silent and inexplicable passed through them.

-Right... But there will be rules!

-YEESSS!!! - Exploded Cherry with arms raised and a huge smile.

Yeah... It was worth certain compromises to make your lover so happy.

***

Edge finished and faced the other three skeletons waiting for their reactions. Papyrus and Stretch still looked incredulous, but there was that glint of almost childlike curiosity deep in their eyeballs. Edge could even wait for a "feline scientific loan" request from the lazy skeleton. Well, good luck with that! Despite what it seemed, Edge had no more control of the cat now than before, which meant that it appeared and disappeared at will.

A loud shout interrupted his thoughts. They all moved at the same time and there no was just traffic jam at the door, as Slim was still standing and only had to turn to reach the passage and Stretch of course took a shortcut. He ended up being the third to arrive, followed by Papyrus who slapped him on the back as he stopped abruptly. The polite skeleton fumbling with "what happened" questions and apologies for the bump.

Everyone stopped in shock watching the scene they encountered.

Somehow Black had mounted Doomfanger and it was on purpose, or for something the lamia had done, the cat was running like a tornado across the room, darting across the couch and using the walls to make sharp turns. Meanwhile, Black clung to his skin and screamed as wildly as the feline's run, and yet, beneath the hybrid's scream, Edge could hear the feline's claws scraping on the excessively clean floor, trying to get some traction.

Slim raised his hand, but a look at his anguished expression told him that he saw the same problem he had seen. It would be impossible for Slim to use blue magic on such a fast target and as the two souls would be so close there would still be the risk of grabbing one and not the other or using too much magic and causing more damage.

Edge stepped forward, thinking of trying to physically stop them, but then the cat turned to the other lamias watching everything on the floor and stopped abruptly. Black was thrown on the pads strategically (and aesthetically) placed for the lamias to assemble. There was a brief moment of silence when everyone stood in shock before Black burst from the screaming cushions.

-AGAIN!!! AGAIN!!!

-NO, NO, MY TIME!!! - Blue shouted. 

Black got out of the pillows and started arguing with his twin. Red who had his hands on his teeth nervously ran to the cat and began to flatter him, Doom did not look the least bit shaken, either by the running or the discussion of the snakes. Sans, who also had his hands over his teeth, surely holding back his laughter and not worrying, stared at them with a sassy wink to his still-paralyzed audience.

Slim plummeted over the wall looking finished. Stretch's eyes were bright with amusement, and Papyrus seemed uncertain whether to fight the hybrids or burst out laughing too.

It was good to know that adding the ball of chaos to your life would not just be HIS death. But seeing the joy of his mate, and that of his little brothers and the reflection of that feeling in the expressions of the skeletons gathered there he knew that he was not the only one who did and would make crazy concessions to continue to see this happiness in his little love.

Even if it meant adopting a pet for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I also have a tumblr if anyone is interested (lucyhblack).


End file.
